Mis recuerdos de Konoha
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: Sasuke se ha marchado con Orochimaru. El proceso es duro y brutal, pero ya no tiene nada que lo amarre ni le haga dudar... sin embargo, será su propia mente la que le demostrará que siempre que estén sus recuerdos de Konoha, los lazos con su antiguo equipo perdurarán...
1. Heridas

**Mis recuerdos de Konoha**

Hola!

Una breve explicación. Esta historia se desarrolla en los años en que Sasuke se va a entrenar con Orochimaru y a partir de ciertos sucesos él irá recordando algunas vivencias que compartió con el equipo siete, aunque más específicamente con Sakura.

Bien, solo era eso :)

**Aclaraciones:**

DiAlOgO: -blablabla

PeNsAmIeNtOs-_blablabla_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro y con la sola intención de brindar entretención._

_Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de mi historia… _

/-/-/-/-/-/

**Capítulo I: Heridas**

"_**El recuerdo es el único paraíso del cual no podemos ser expulsados…" (**_Jean Paul, 1763-1825)

No era fácil. No, en lo más mínimo. Aquello verdaderamente era una tortura, una muy jodida y extenuante tortura.

Pero aquella afirmación jamás escaparía de sus labios.

_No soy débil._

Él iba a soportar todo. Su venganza lo alimentaba y le daba las fuerzas para soportar.

Sus pasos hacían eco en los desolados y oscuros pasillos de aquella guarida. Un siseo de dolor escapó involuntariamente de sus labios haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. Pero a pesar de eso, intentó mantener estoico por los pasillos, donde uno que otro guardia deambulaba para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden.

_Yo no soy débil_

Ante ellos no iba a mostrar flaqueza aunque cojease, aunque pudiese sentir un hilillo de su cálida sangre recorriéndole la sien, aunque su cuerpo estuviese lleno de cortes y hematomas. No. No iba a demostrar su cansancio ni mucho menos su dolor. Él era un Uchiha, la debilidad no estaba en su vocabulario ni mucho menos en sus genes. Sin embargo no podía ignorar que en esos momentos, se sentida extenuado. Estaba agotado al punto de no poder soportar mucho más su peso producto del brutal y sádico entrenamiento al cual se había decidido someter y que en esos jodidos instantes, lo estaba amenazando en hacerlo caer.

_Pero este es mi camino… _

Logró llegar por fin hasta su cuarto y sin poderlo evitar, apenas la puerta se cerró tras él, su cuerpo cayó como un saco pesado, haciendo un ruido sordo que resonó en las penumbras. Levantó su rostro crispado por el dolor… ¡_demonios!_ Sí que esta vez Orochimaru se había ensañado con él…

Dentro de la poca conciencia que aún le quedaba, comenzó a arrastrarse…

_Igual que una maldita serpiente…_

…hacia la cama. Hizo acopió de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para que sus brazos pudieran soportar su peso. Los sintió temblar, apenas si podía lograr moverse. Hasta que por fin, dejando escapar un manojo de maldiciones en el proceso por el creciente dolor de sus músculos y heridas, se logró acomodar en la que por primera vez, le pareció una mullida cama. Su respiración estaba agitada por el cansancio, pero sabía que era algo temporal…

_Es solo cosa de costumbre… _

Los segundos comenzaron a pasar hasta que por fin sus ojos se fueron cerrando pesadamente por al agotamiento. Su respiración irregular se fue acompasando a medida que su agarrotado cuerpo empezaba a destensarse, sabía que estaba a solo milímetros de perder la conciencia, pero antes si quiera poder rozar ese estúpido momento, sintió que algo cálido recorría desde su mejilla hasta su boca. A sus labios llegó un sabor metálico que le costó asimilar en primer momento por su aletargado estado.

_Estoy sangrando…_

Chasqueó la lengua mientras su mano viajaba hasta su herida, que sangraba escandalosamente. Intentó ignorarlo, pero reparó que sus sabanas habían comenzado a teñirse de ese cálido líquido.

-¡Tsk…!-se incorporó, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

Sentía la cabeza abombada al extremo que podía percibir como palpitaba sin la necesidad de colocar sus dedos sobre sus sienes. Observó la oscuridad, con sus ojos entrecerrados, a la espera de algo, que en realidad no supo interpretar.

Gruñó de manera audible, como si hubiese perdido la paciencia. Su inconsciencia aprovechó su agotamiento, dispuesta a hacerle una cruel jugarreta-… _Sakura_, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto?...-sus palabras murieron en la oscuridad y soledad de la habitación, recibiendo a cambio un crudo silencio. Los onix se abrieron con sorpresa luego de aquello

_¿Qué mierda fue eso?_

La cólera no tardó en aparecer en sus facciones. Que estupidez, realmente debía estar peor de lo que imaginaba para haber dejado que algo así escapase de sus labios. Se obligó a levantarse, a pesar de que se sentía más mareado que antes. Con pasos torpes y notorios vaivenes, se encaminó hasta el pequeño cuarto de baño que se encontraba en su habitación. Sus dedos comenzaron a rozar la fría muralla, con movimientos imprecisos hasta que encontró el interruptor. Apenas encendió la luz tuvo que cerrar los ojos, causando que la herida que lo estaba obligando a levantar, le punzara y volviese a escocerle.

Maldijo una y otra vez hasta que logró llegar al lavabo. Miró el espejo y no pudo evitar enfrascarse en un duelo de miradas con su reflejo. Tenía un aspecto realmente deplorable.

_Esto no es nada… _

Sus ojos inyectados en sangre y notoriamente hinchados, ahora se enfocaban en examinar la herida que no dejaba de sangrar. Con movimientos bruscos lavó la zona y sin mayor cuidado improvisó un parche; era un trabajo poco limpio, de eso estaba claro, hacía mucho tiempo que él había perdido la costumbre de curar y preocuparse de sus propias lesiones. Ahora era Kabuto quien se encargaba de aquello, pero estaba tan cansado que no sería capaz de arrastrarse hasta su asqueroso laboratorio y bancarse su sarta de estupideces. Admitía que le resultaba desagradable. Sentir un chakra ajeno, y mucho más el de ese arrastrado era algo que no hacía más que causarle repugnancia…

_Pero ya no estás en Konoha… ella ya no está para curarte… _

-Sakura…-susurró sin poder evitarlo, pero esta vez no se reprendió

Sí. La pequeña e insufrible molestia era la única persona que él podía aceptar que lo ayudase con sus heridas. Su tacto, su calidez y su cuidado habían logrado ganarse su confianza. Pero lo que más disfrutaba, aunque fuese en secreto, era de aquellas radiantes sonrisas que esbozaba siempre luego de curarle. Y todo había comenzado luego de aquella misión en el País de las olas.

_No pienses en eso… tu cortaste esos lazos… _

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía que acordarse de eso ahora? Dio media vuelta tratando de obviar el "movimiento" del suelo para adentrarse otra vez a la oscuridad de su habitación. Se dejó caer sin la más mínima delicadeza sobre la cama y dejó que su mente comenzara a divagar.

Solo llevaba un mes con Orochimaru y ya sentía que estaba al borde del colapso…

_No voy a rendirme… este es el camino que escogí… _

Cerró los ojos ya dispuesto a dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia, ignorando que su mente no deseaba dejarlo despojarse de aquellos recuerdos aún…

/-/-/-/

_Llevaba sentado un par de minutos a la espera de que ella regresara. Logro percibir los apresurados pasos de su compañera por el estrecho pasillo, hasta que por fin llegó a la habitación. Le entregó una cautelosa mirada, más específicamente a su cuello donde reposaban las agujas que en esos momentos le estaban impidiendo descansar._

_Sus ojos se dirigieron a ella, inexpresivos e indiferentes como siempre, sin perderse detalla de cómo ella con movimientos torpes acomodaba los últimos utensilios para comenzar a curarle._

_Sus ojos se encontraron y no fue misterio para él ver una gran capa de temor y duda en los jades de su compañera._

_-¿estás seguro, Sasuke-kun?...-el se mantuvo en silencio-…_ _¿no prefieres que Kakashi-sensei o Tsunami-san se encarguen?_

_Sasuke cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado e incómodo, solo quería que de una vez por todas lo ayudasen a deshacerse de esas malditas agujas, no importaba quien lo hiciese-… solo hazlo, Sakura… _

_La joven asintió mientras mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Esa tarea se la habían encomendado a ella, pero admitía que no se sentía del todo capaz para hacerlo. Luego de algunos segundos sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron a la primera aguja, logrando que él emitiese un chasquido de lengua. _

_-no tiembles…-siseó sujetando su muñeca y mirándola con intensidad. Sakura agachó la mirada-… solo tienes que sacarlas, entre más rápido lo hagas, más rápido podré descansar… _

_Su compañero asintió, esta vez algo más dispuesta a cumplir con su trabajo. Sintió como ejercía un poco más de fuerza para poder sacar la primera aguja y sin poderlo evitar, ahogó un quejido, emitiendo a cambio un sonoro gruñido que solo causó angustiarla. _

_-lo siento…-la escuchó susurrar con congoja, sin dejar de mirarlo. Desincrustó un par de agujas más, obteniendo el mismo resultado-… por favor Sasuke-kun, perdóname… _

_Los minutos pasaban, y el sentía que ya no podía aguantar más. Sus manos apresaban fuertemente la tela de las cobijas en un intento por canalizar el dolor, pero por más que lo intentó evitar, por más que quiso estar estoico y mostrarse resistente al dolor, su ceño se fruncía con cada aguja que Sakura le quitaba del cuello. _

_Sus jades se posaron en él-… lo lamento mucho…intento ser cuidadosa…-Sasuke emitió un sonoro gruñido, ya hastiado de sus constantes disculpas._

_-deja de pedir disculpas y termina de una maldita vez…-siseó ya extenuado, deseando poder por fin descansar_

_-ya solo faltan dos…-continuó su compañera, apurándose a obedecer su petición_

_Finalmente su tortura terminó. Apenas las agujas abandonaron su cuerpo, Sasuke se sintió aliviado. Su respiración estaba agitada y podía sentir como por su frente y por sus sienes se deslizaban gotas de sudor. Sakura se apresuró en vendar su cuello y apenas acabó, lo ayudó a recostarse. _

_Por fin pudo cerrar los ojos, por fin pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad._

_Sintió unas delicadas y pequeñas manos corriendo su flequillo. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para entreabrir sus ojos y ver como su compañera secaba cariñosamente su frente._

_-¿Por qué… llorabas… allá… en el puente…? _

_Sakura lo miró desconcertada por largos segundos, hasta que por sus labios se deslizó una sonrisa tímida-… eso es porque me importas, Sasuke-kun… _

_El ojinegro cerró los ojos-… ya… veo… -susurró antes de terminar de perderse en la inconsciencia_

_Al despertar, lo primero que sus ojos buscaron fue la presencia de la pelirrosa. Ella estaba allí, en el mismo lugar, a su lado. Parecía estar leyendo un pergamino. Luego miró disimuladamente hacia la ventana dándose cuenta que ya era de noche._

_-despertaste, Sasuke-kun…-el aludido la miró, sin dejar de sorprenderse al notar la radiante sonrisa que ella esbozaba en esos momentos-… ¿cómo te sientes…?_

_-mejor…-fue su escueta respuesta_

_-me alegra oír eso…-Sakura se levantó de su lugar-… ¿tienes hambre?_

_-hn…-en realidad tenía MUCHA hambre, pero no iba a decirlo. Él no era como el Dobe_

_-le diré a Tsunami-san que te traiga algo de comer…-volvió a sonreírle-… por cierto, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei estaban muy preocupados, pero debieron ir a ayudar en algunas cosas a Tazuna-san, dijeron que apenas regresaran pasarían a ver cómo te sentías… _

_-hn…-genial, como si estuviese en condiciones para aguantar las estupideces de Naruto_

_-bien, ahora vengo…-vio como la chica se encamina hasta el marco de la puerta_

_-Sakura…-llamó captando su atención_

_-¿sí?_

_-gracias… _

_La ojijade abrió ligeramente los ojos y casi de inmediato agachó la cabeza, sonriendo algo avergonzada-… de nada…-respondió con timidez para pronto desaparecer de la habitación_

_Y fue que de allí en adelante, a la única persona que dejaba que lo ayudase a curar sus heridas era a su molesta compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno._

/-/-/-/-/

Despertó sobresaltado logrando apresar la mano que viajaba hasta su sien. Volteó para ver al intruso y chasqueó la lengua cuando vio la cínica sonrisa de su propietario.

-lo siento, Sasuke-kun…-dijo Kabuto mirándolo con detenimiento-…quería revisar la herid de tu sien, es todo…

Uchiha gruñó mientras se incorporaba con lentitud, aún se sentía mareado-…hn…

El shinobi miró con detenimiento el parche que cubría la herida, que estaba cubierto completamente de carmín-… veo que no te las ingeniaste muy bien…- sonrió con falsa condescendencia ganándose una fría mirada, a lo que él suspiró-… lo siento, yo ahora me encargo…

Sintió como despegaba el parche de su piel y examinaba la herida. No pasó mucho cuando sintió recorrer ese desagradable chakra por su organismo hasta que por fin, el ardor y malestar que aquel corte le producía, desapareció.

Kabuto miró su aspecto y arqueó una ceja-… veo que el entrenamiento fue bastante duro, ahora entiendo porque no fuiste a verme… 

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y esperó a que terminase de curarlo, con total desagrado. Sin embargo, si quería sobrevivir todo lo que se venía, si quería aguantar hasta obtener el poder que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su venganza… tendría que recurrir a él.

_Ya no estás en Konoha… Ya no está Sakura para preocuparse de tus heridas… Ya no tienes tiempo para recuperarte y descansar como antes… _

Ahora estaba con Orochimaru…

_Lo demás son meros recuerdos… _

_-_bien, he terminado… -Kabuto sonrió con falsa amabilidad-… ahora descansa, mañana tienes un largo día

Como siempre Sasuke no agradeció su ayuda. Simplemente volteó y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a retomar el sueño.

El shinobi dejó escapar un suspiro y salió de la habitación en silencio. Apenas el sonido de la puerta llegó a sus oídos, abrió sus ojos encontrándose por completo con la oscuridad. Su mente aún le mostraba vestigios de aquel sueño y de otros momentos en que Sakura se había encargado de curarlo, o bien lo acompañaba cuando por alguna batalla caía en el hospital.

Se permitió sonreír, con sinceridad luego de muchos días de no hacerlo…

_Solo será esta vez…_

…porque quería conservar, aunque fuese por esa noche, la tranquilidad de aquellos días, pero por sobre todo…

_La calidez de sus recuerdos… _

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hola!

Heme aquí reportándome con un nuevo Fic OwO

Que les ha parecido? Espero que haya sido de su agrado :3

De antemano les agradezco a todo aquel que se dé el tiempo de pasarse por mis humildes proyectos! Me hacen muy feliz!

Les dejo un abrazo enorme, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Se despide atenta y afectuosamente

_NinfaOscura_


	2. Tormenta

**Mis recuerdos de Konoha**

Hola!

Una breve explicación. Esta historia se desarrolla en los años en que Sasuke se va a entrenar con Orochimaru y a partir de ciertos sucesos él irá recordando algunas vivencias que compartió con el equipo siete, aunque más específicamente con Sakura.

Bien, solo era eso :)

**Aclaraciones:**

DiAlOgO: -blablabla

PeNsAmIeNtOs-_blablabla_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro y con la sola intención de brindar entretención._

_Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de mi historia… _

/-/-/-/-/-/

**Capítulo II: Tormenta**

"_**Recordar es fácil para quien tiene memoria, olvidarse es difícil para quien tiene corazón…" **_(Gabriel García Márquez)

Se restregó el rostro con brusquedad luego de largas horas de tediosa lectura. Sus ojos ardían y apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos producto de la fatiga de los mismos, la cual solo se intensificaba por la baja luz de las velas que le ayudaban a alumbrar apenas su metro cuadrado. Le entregó una mirada desdeñosa a la pila de pergaminos que yacían a un costado de su escritorio; habían sido repasados unas dos o tres veces, en realidad ya no lo recordaba, pero era lo único que podía hacer para matar las horas.

_Esto es una perdida de tiempo…_

Porque sí, él a pesar de la tormenta, estaba dispuesto a entrenar sin importar la lluvia…

_No me importa nada, solo quiero volverme más fuerte…_

Pero su "maestro" dicto otra cosa. Orochimaru había desaparecido hace un par de días de esa mugrienta guarida por tiempo indefinido, sin ninguna explicación.

_Pero tampoco es que me importe…_

No, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que se quedaba solo en una de las guaridas. En esos periodos procuraba entrenar más duro y sobre todo ampliar sus conocimientos de manera independiente, cosa que procuraba de mantener en secreto. Era lo mejor, ya que dadas las circunstancias, debía aprender lo más posible antes de que el tiempo limite llegase. Tenía que hacerse más fuerte, pero no solo para vencer a Itachi, sino que para deshacerse definitivamente de Orochimaru.

_Nunca le muestres a tu enemigo, todas tus habilidades… _

Sin embargo, esos días habían sido diferentes. Antes de marchar, la serpiente le había entregado una pila de viejos y húmedos pergaminos con diferentes técnicas de batalla armada, específicamente, explicando el uso de la Katana. Era una materia tediosa que instruía desde la historia de aquel antiguo arte, pasando por las mejores posturas para sujetar y manejarla, llegando finalmente a graficas especificaciones de los puntos más susceptibles para matar a tu oponente.

_¿De que me sirve, si no tengo una?_

Ese fue su primer pensamiento apenas empezó a leer, pero dadas las circunstancias no siguió cuestionándose. Estaba aburrido y mientras no pudiese entrenar como debiese tendría que leer hasta aprenderse todo a la perfección; cosa, que dicho sea de paso, no era un gran desafío.

El sonido de las ramas golpeteando su ventana lo distrajo. Con movimientos mecánicos centro su atención esa su única conexión con el mundo exterior. Estaba lloviendo desde la mañana. Al principio había sido una breve llovizna, hasta que a eso del medio día se había largado a llover torrencialmente.

Su mente comenzó a divagar, tratando así de despejarse de los variados conceptos que rondaban en su cabeza luego de pasarse toda la jodida tarde leyendo sin descanso. Siguió así por largos minutos, sin pensar en nada… quería conseguir que su mente estuviese completamente en blanco, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo hasta que el viento sopló con tal intensidad que logró abrir la ventanucha de par en par, sobresaltándolo por el imprevisto.

El sonido del viento ingresando a la habitación, acompañado por una fuerte cortina de agua lo hizo reaccionar de su letargo. Chasqueó la lengua y se apresuró en cerrar la ventana-no sin algo de dificultad. Colocó el seguro para evitar que aquello volviese a ocurrir y esperó algunos segundos antes de poder confiarse en el éxito de su acción. Luego de algunos segundos se animó a observar el paisaje que se desarrollaba fuera de su oscuro nicho; parecía que al paso que iba, los árboles terminarían saliéndose de raíz.

_Hace años que no hay una tormenta así…_

Se quedó contemplando solo unos minutos más hasta que por fin su cuerpo le indico su necesidad de descanso. Ofuscado se fue a la cama dejándose caer sin la menor delicadeza. Sus ojos se enfocaron en un punto muerto del techo escuchando la tormenta que parecía ser una bestia iracunda que arrasaba con los alrededores. Los minutos pasaban y el sonido de la lluvia golpeando sobre su ventana no hacia más que recordarle su soledad.

_Esa fue tu elección… _

Se acomodó como pudo sin dejar de emitir gruñidos de insatisfacción en el proceso. Repentinamente estaba de muy mal humor, que solo aumentaba al no poder encontrar una posición que le permitiese relajarse por fin. Giró una última vez y decidió quedarse ahí, mirando hacia la pared aunque aún no estuviese cómodo del todo. Cerró los ojos con cansancio, dispuesto a dormir y a despejarse de toda la información con la cual había bombardeado su cabeza en las últimas horas. Los segundos pasaron y su cuerpo se fue destensando, estaba al borde de conseguir la inconciencia cuando un potente trueno lo sacó de su estado. Somnoliento, se fue incorporando un poco para mirar sobre su hombro. La vela se había terminado de consumir hacía un rato y los relámpagos alumbraban la habitación de vez en cuando. Contó los segundos que pasaron desde aquel alumbramiento hasta volver a escuchar el trueno, lo cual fue casi al instante. Eso solo le indicaba que la tormenta recién iniciaba.

_Genial… _

No quiso darle más vuelta al asunto, solo quería dormir, así que retomó su antigua posición para intentar conciliar el sueño. No lo consiguió. Su mente otra vez intentaba torturarlo… como cada vez que estaba encerrado en aquella habitación.

_Esta es mi condena eterna… _

Sasuke había reparado que eran escasos los momentos en que pudiese tener algo de paz. No había momento en que su mente lograse estar en blanco. A veces se mantenía sumergido en oscuros pensamientos, en donde se deleitaba imaginando el día en que conseguiría la muerte de quien se había encargado de desgraciar su existencia. Otras veces solo repasaba sus fallas en la ejecución de las técnicas que Orochimaru le había enseñado y a veces, sobre todo cuando estaba más cansado o abatido por el entrenamiento… pensaba en Konoha.

Al principio lo evitaba, hacia grandes esfuerzos para no escuchar como un eco los alegres gritos del idiota de Naruto, quería a toda costa olvidar las paternales desordenadas de cabello de Kakashi, y por sobre todo no deseaba pensar en _ella_…

_¡Sasuke-kun!_

Sus ojos se abrieron con brusquedad y miró los alrededores. El silencio había sido roto por un trueno que había retumbado en el lugar.

Había sido su imaginación.

-creo que me estoy volviendo loco…-masculló mientras volvía a mirar el techo, fulminándolo con rabia, como si fuese el culpable de que estuviese imaginando cosas

Su malhumor iba en aumento. Sabía que apenas aquella mota rosa llegaba a sus pensamientos no iba a poder sacarla de allí por largas horas. Ya no era la primera vez que aquello sucedía. En esos tres meses, en más de una ocasión estando a solas, no podía evitar pensar en ella.

_Hasta en la distancia no dejas de ser una molestia…_

Otro trueno más fuerte que el anterior lo sobresaltó. Se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentado en medio del colchón mientras su oscura mirada observaba la ventana, la condenada parecía estar amenazándolo en abrirse en cualquier instante. Apenas el relámpago alumbró su cuarto, sin poderlo evitar, un recuerdo de sus días como gennin en aquella aldea llegó hasta su mente…

… y poco le extrañó que otra vez quien estuviese junto a el en aquel recuerdo, fuese ella…

_Flash back_

_Sus pasos presurosos quebraban la paz del bosque. Su silueta se deslizaba entremedio de los follajes en un intento por camuflarse en las sombras y en las frondosas ramas árboles. Una fuerte lluvia se había desatado sobre su cabeza, así que lo único que quería era encontrar un refugio hasta que la condenada bajase su intensidad. _

_-tsk…esto es una perdida de tiempo…_

_Estaba furioso. Era absurdo que él, Sasuke Uchiha, tuviese que correr para "esconderse" como un gatito asustadizo. Pero tuvo que acceder, el enemigo era demasiado y en esos momentos ni él ni sus compañeros se encontraban en condiciones para batallar. _

_Era estúpido pensar cómo una simple misión de escolta pudiese terminar en una lucha contra del reloj para salvar su vida. _

_Estaban en una misión de Grado C, escoltar a un Señor Feudal hasta sus tierras. Todo iba bien, habían cumplido con su misión y ahora debían regresar a la aldea, hasta ahí todo perfecto… el problema fue después. A medio camino se vieron enfrentados a un grupo considerable de ladrones que resultaron ser espías de la Villa del Sonido. _

_Cuento corto. Una breve batalla, ellos eran más hábiles, tuvieron que dispersarse y ahora él estaba vagando por el bosque en busca de un refugio. _

_Se detuvo para observar los alrededores. Estaba cansado y Konoha estaba a tres días de camino, además tenía que agruparse con su equipo… pero con esa jodida lluvia dudaba mucho que su sensei pudiese encontrarle. Un ruido tras su espalda lo puso en alerta. Por mero instinto, sacó una kunai y la lanzó hacia donde las ramas comenzaban a moverse y se posicionó en batalla._

_-¡itte!…-siseó una voz femenina que él reconoció de inmediato_

_Su cuerpo se fue relajando, mientras su mano bajaba el arma, aunque no bajó del todo la defensa-¿Sakura?_

_A los pocos segundos la chica salió de su escondite, mientras sujetaba su brazo izquierdo- ¡Sasuke-kun!..._

_-demonios, ¿qué hacías ahí?...-dijo mientras se acercaba, sin reparar en la herida de su brazo_

_-pues…los estaba buscando… escuché unos ruidos y me escondí…- le entregó una breve sonrisa mientras sacaba su mano de la herida. Inmediatamente el agua comenzó a llevarse la sangre-… ¿Estás bien?_

_Él asintió sin dejar de observar los alrededores-hn… ¿tú?_

_-sí…-Intercambiaron una breve mirada hasta que Sasuke quebró el contacto. Ahora debían refugiarse con más urgencia o si era posible, reunirse con Kakashi_

_-debemos encontrar un refugio…-espetó más para si mismo. La lluvia se estaba intensificando cada vez más_

_Sakura se colocó a su lado y apuntó hacia el norte-... recuerdo que pasamos por aquí con Kakashi-sensei, a unos pocos metros más hay una cueva, podemos esperar ahí hasta que la lluvia disminuya…_

_-hn, vamos… _

_Solo tardaron un par de minutos antes de llegar al sitio indicado. Era una cueva muy angosta, apenas cabían dos personas ahí, así que estuvieron obligados a acomodarse cerca del otro, aunque sin llegar a violar el espacio vital del otro… más específicamente del Uchiha. Sakura bajó la mirada nerviosa mientras que él se enfocaba en ver el tormentoso cielo. Esa lluvia daba para rato, pensó con ofuscación mientras suspiraba de manera apenas perceptible. _

_El silencio se situó entre ambos y ninguno parecía querer romperlo. La ojijade se removía incómoda, sintiendo un leve ardor en su brazo. Miró la herida apenas; no era grave, solo un mero rasguño pero su piel siempre fue extremadamente exagerada, así que ahora sangraba como si se tratase de algo importante. Lo ignoró, limpiándose lo más disimuladamente posible, sabia que pronto dejaría de sangrar. Sasuke por su parte, ignorante de lo que hacía su compañera, comenzó a inquietarse. Daba furtivas miradas hacia Sakura y luego al cielo. No es que ella estuviera extremadamente cerca pero… se sentía incómodo. Quizás era al ver como se aferraba a sus rodillas mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco producto del frío y la humedad de sus ropas._

_-no podemos prender fuego aquí…-espetó sacándola de sus pensamientos-… es muy angosto…-solo obtuvo un ahogado "Sí" y nuevamente silencio_

_La oscuridad comenzó a invadir cada vez más el lugar, indicándoles que la hora pasaba. Sakura no hablaba, pero no porque no quisiese aprovechar aquellos momentos junto al azabache sino porque estaba más pendiente de fulminar la molesta herida de su brazo que con cada segundo que pasaba, le ardía más y más. _

_Ahogó un bufido-¿ya que?...-susurró luego, mientras comenzaba a rebuscar un vendaje entre sus cosas _

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_La chica dio un brinco y lo miró algo desconcertada. La mirada oscura de su compañero la examinó con curiosidad, hasta que reparó en el pequeño paño ensangrentado. Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la chica al verlo entrecerrar los ojos en dirección a su brazo herido. Se removió un poco para sacarlo de su campo visual y forzó una sonrisa. _

_-no es nada, Sasuke-kun… es solo un rasguño…-dijo moviendo una de sus manos restándole importancia y así continuar buscando el maldito vendaje _

_Sasuke se incorporó dentro de lo que el espacio le permitía y sujetó su muñeca izquierda para examinar la herida, haciéndola sonrojar. _

_-¿Dónde te hiciste eso?_

_Sakura parpadeó algo aturdida como si no entendiese la pregunta-¿eh?...-carraspeó y forzó una sonrisa-…oh… pues… no sé… recién me di cuenta que lo tenia… _

_La oscura mirada del azabache la hizo tragar con dificultad-… ¿fui yo?_

_-¿eh?_

_-cuando lancé el kunai…-hizo una pausa y miró la herida-… ¿fui yo? _

_-pues… no, no fue tu culpa… Sasuke-kun…yo… estaba distraída y… _

_-déjame ver…-la interrumpió quitándole las vendas mientras examinaba su brazo con cuidado. Entrecerró los ojos luego de un rato-… no es grave_

_-lo sé, mi piel es algo más sensible de lo normal, eso es todo…_

_-hn...-de su mochila saco algo de agua y un tónico desinfectante-...extiende el brazo_

_La pelirrosa esbozó una ligera sonrisa-yo puedo hacerlo, Sasuke-kun_

_-solo hazlo, Sakura…_

_La chica se sonrojó y obedeció con torpeza, pero en silencio. Sasuke comenzó a limpiar la herida mirando de soslayo a su compañera que evitaba hacer muecas por el ardor ante el tacto. Roció el desinfectante y con rápidos movimientos vendó su brazo. Cuando terminó miró a la chica quien lo observaba con una ligera sonrisa tímida. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella abrió su boca para expresar un "gracias" pero un estridente trueno sonó en el lugar._

_De allí en adelante todo fue confuso para Sasuke. _

_El trueno sonó y de repente Sakura estaba acurrucada en su pecho ahogando un grito. Sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban de carmín, mientras su rostro se crispaba y sus extremidades se volvieron rígidas. Un silencio sepulcral se sitúo entre ellos a medida que pasaban los segundos. Sintió como la pequeña gennin temblaba y como sus manos empuñaban la tela de su camiseta, haciéndolo reaccionar. Arqueó una ceja y carraspeó incomodo tratando de captar su atención._

_La chica se tensó. Parpadeó un par de veces y con un brusco movimiento se alejó de él-…lo-lo-lo si-siento…lo siento… -balbuceaba moviendo las manos de un lado a otro-…fue…fue un reflejo ¡lo juro!_

_-hn…_

_Un relámpago iluminó el lugar y al instante otro trueno se hizo escuchar. Sasuke le dio una fugaz mirada a su compañera que se había aferrado a sus rodillas mientras ocultaba el rostro, temblando de manera evidente. _

_-te asustan las tormentas_

_Sakura se crispó ante su afirmación, la cual tenia un dejo de burla-…¡no! ¡po-po-por supuesto que... no, Sasuke-kun! _

_Sasuke la miró con aburrimiento-…aja… _

_Agradeció que su afirmación no tardara mucho en ser corroborada. Un nuevo trueno resonó en el cielo y ella volvía, igual que avestruz, a esconder su rostro entre sus piernas, dejando escapar un chillido agudo._

_Con un movimiento rígido alzó el rostro y lo miró con grandes lagrimones en los ojos-¿E-estás… bien?_

_Sasuke arqueó una ceja ante su pregunta, dejando que en sus labios se curvara una sonrisa burlona-perfectamente…_

_-b-bien…-espetó la chica, sonriendo forzosamente y volvió a centrar su mirada en un punto muerto del suelo_

_Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que Uchiha suspiró-solo es ruido, Sakura…_

_-lo sé…-murmuró _

_-¿entonces a qué le tienes miedo…?_

_-…_

_Un bufido se escapó de sus labios ante su silencio; al parecer la poca interacción entre ambos había concluido. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el paraje lluvioso que se dejaba deslumbrar por un relámpago. El aburrimiento estaba haciendo meya en él, al fin de cuentas, estaba acostumbrado tener siempre la voz chillona de Naruto o de Sakura hablándole sin parar. _

_Se entretuvo contando los segundos que separaban los relámpagos de los truenos, así pudo deducir que la tormenta recién estaba en su pic, eso significaba que tenían una larga espera. Suspiró y miró de soslayo a su compañera que seguía en la misma posición. _

_No era ciego. Tenia miedo y aquello sin saber por qué le hizo sentir impotente. Naruto y él se habían acostumbrado de protegerla en las batallas o de cualquier cosa que pudiese lastimarla. Era absurdo, sobre todo cuando él mismo era alguien que no estaba interesado en el bien de los demás, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo cuando se trataba de sus compañeros, con ellos era diferente... _

_Desde el incidente en el país de las olas, todo se volvió distinto… _

_Así que verla así, en ese estado de vulnerabilidad, por algo que no le haría daño, lo ofuscaba… le irritaba demasiado…porque él no podía hacer nada para protegerla… _

_-sigues siendo una niña…-musitó mirándola detenidamente, logrando que ella lo encarase_

_-no hables si no sabes…-recibió como respuesta_

_Sasuke alzó ambas cejas. Bien, eso había sido… extraño. Sakura jamás le había hablado de esa manera tan fría._

_-… la gente tiene sus miedos Sasuke-kun… el mío es a las tormentas… el de Naruto es al rechazo y el tuyo…-hizo una pausa mientras mordía su labio, podía notar que estaba algo insegura a continuar con su "análisis"-… el tuyo es a la soledad…-Sasuke estrechó sus ojos, entregándole una fría mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera, pero dadas las circunstancias parecía que ella no estaba en condiciones para tomarlo en cuenta-… es estúpido, pero es lo que nos hace humano… -finalizó sin esperar respuesta de su parte para volver a refugiarse en sus rodillas_

_Otro trueno se escuchó. Sakura se tapó los oídos y apretó los dientes. No podía evitarlo, y por muy estúpida que se viera, era uno de sus medios para escapar del miedo. _

_Sasuke miró el cielo. Aún quedaban largas horas de tortura, al menos para la pelirrosa. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y de ahí volvió a sumergirse en el silencio._

_Comenzó una lucha interna. Una parte de su inconciente le decía que debía abrazarla; ella solo necesitaba eso, que la contuviese, tal como lo haría cualquier compañero de equipo… pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo allí, quieto, fingiendo indiferencia mientras que por dentro rogaba porque la tormenta pasase pronto. Sin embargo, no corrió su mano cuando sintió que ella dejaba caer la suya cerca, al punto de que sus dedos se rozaron. La miró de reojo, notando que mantenía la mirada gacha y a pesar de la oscuridad podía vislumbrar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Aspiro aire y se corrió un poco, acercándose algunos centímetros más a ella consiguiendo que sus manos chocaran. Pudo sentir la mirada jade quemándole la oreja, pero evitó el contacto visual, se mantuvo "indiferente" como si aquel movimiento hubiese sido algo casual. _

_Sakura sonrió a pesar de que sabía que él no la mirase. Quizás no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, como equipo, pero había aprendido a conocerlo…a él, a Naruto y a Kakashi. Sasuke no era de palabras, sino de acciones… y aunque intentó aparentar que aquello había sido algo "involuntario" ella había sido capaz de leer el doble mensaje. Con esa idea en mente, comenzó a relajarse. Quizás Sasuke no la abrazaría como podría hacerlo Naruto, pero a su manera, fría, distante y poco sociable, le estaba diciendo que estaba ahí para protegerla. _

_Sasuke se tensó al sentir como la cabeza de su compañera se dejaba reposar sobre su hombro. No la miró, tampoco se movió para apartarla, simplemente se quedo ahí, sintiendo un calor sobre su pecho…lentamente sus músculos se fueron relajando, y luego de varios minutos se atrevió a darle una fugaz mirada. Ella dormía placidamente sobre su hombro, olvidándose por completo que afuera el cielo se estaba cayendo a mares._

_-eres… una molestia…-dijo sin evitar una sonrisa para luego volver a observar el paisaje_

_Fin Flash Back_

Sus ojos se desviaron del techo para dirigirse con brusquedad hacia la puerta. De inmediato esta se abrió, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se coloreaban con el Sharingan apenas vio la imagen de Orochimaru y Kabuto cruzando el umbral.

-¿Tomando un descanso, Sasuke-kun?-el Uchiha no respondió, simplemente se enderezó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sin perder de vista sus movimientos- ¿has estudiado lo que te di?

-sí…

-muy bien…-una sonrisa se deslizó por los labios del hombre serpiente-… mañana lo pondrás en practica…-el sannin le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su subordinado quien se acerco a Sasuke con lo que parecía ser una espada.

Uchiha la recibió reticente. Su mirada rojiza examinaba el arma enfundada, como si intentase buscar algo que denotase peligro. Se levantó y la desenvainó quedando hipnotizado por su filo y pulcritud. Él no era experto en armas, pero esa katana era realmente exquisita en peso y movimiento, así que podía deducir que también en letalidad...

-Su nombre es _Chokuto_, y ahora es toda tuya, mi estimado Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke lo miró a través del filo, sonriendo con autosuficiencia al imaginarse cómo sería atravesarle el pecho a esa asquerosa serpiente con aquella imponente espada-…hn…

-deberías dar las gracias, Sasuke-kun…-espetó el medic-nin, sonriendo con falsa afabilidad ganándose una mirada fulminante

-ya, ya Kabuto…-Orochimaru amplió la sonrisa-… espero que aprendas a usarla a la perfección, no me decepciones…-no obtuvo respuesta, aunque se lo esperaba-… mañana retomaremos tu entrenamiento, descansa hasta entonces, Sasuke-kun…

El sannin y Kabuto salieron del lugar dejándolo nuevamente solo, en medio de la oscuridad. El filo de la espada deslumbraba con los relámpagos que se colaban en su habitación.

_Así que por esto la asquerosa serpiente se había marchado, ¿eh? Bueno, admito que es un regalo interesante…_

Sasuke miró el exterior y vislumbró un rayo. Sintió como la empuñadura de su nueva espada palpitaba, causando que un cosquilleo recorriese su brazo. Entrecerró los ojos, quizás había sido su imaginación. Volvió a guardarla y la dejó sobre la mesa, encima de los pergaminos que yacían tirados en el escritorio.

La tormenta seguía con toda su furia, causando que nuevamente sus pensamientos se dirigieran a esa pequeña y molesta mota rosa.

-hn…-una sonrisa amarga surcó sus labios. Era un estúpido al estar pensando en esas cosas

_Deja de pensar en tonterías…_

_Ya no estás en Konoha… _

_Ya no estás para proteger a Sakura… _

_Ya no tienes lazos ni seres queridos a quien proteger ahora…_

No, Sasuke ya no estaba en el resguardo de una villa, estaba con Orochimaru…

_Lo demás son meros recuerdos… _

Sin embargo…

Se sentó en el escritorio y encendió una vela. Retomaría la lectura, quería estar lo suficientemente familiarizado con la información… aunque en realidad era un pretexto… el se había aprendido todo a la perfección… pero era más facil ignorar así el verdadero motivo oculto en aquella acción…

Él solo quería estar despierto hasta que la tormenta acabase… porque por muy estúpido que fuese…

…quería acompañar y proteger a Sakura… en la distancia… igual que aquella vez…

/-/-/-/

Me he demorado! Lo sé! Lo siento! :(

Pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado!

Muchas gracias aquienes han agregado a sus favoritos, y por su puesto a quienes se dieron el tiempo de comentar el primer capitulo: **Cerezo21- Ola1-Ola2 **jejeje :)

Un beso y un afectuoso abrazo!

De su amiga…

_NifaOscura_


End file.
